Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters
| format = | recorded = January 1972 | studio = | venue = | genre = Soft rock | length = | label = Uni | composer = Elton John | lyricist = Bernie Taupin | producer = Gus Dudgeon }} "Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters" is a song from the Elton John album Honky Château. The lyrics were written by Bernie Taupin and is his take on New York City after hearing a gun go off near his hotel window during his first visit to the city. The song's lyrics were partly inspired by Ben E. King's "Spanish Harlem," written by Jerry Leiber and Phil Spector, in which he sings "There is a rose in Spanish Harlem." In response to this, Taupin writes, Allmusic critic Stewart Mason noted that the song is "less saccharine than many similar Elton John and Bernie Taupin ballads" and praised the "somewhat uncharacteristic emotional directness" of its lyrics. It was released as the B-side of the "Harmony" U.K. single in 1980. Rolling Stone magazine's Jon Landau praised the song when it was released, writing: }} Elton John himself called the song "one of my all-time favourites" when introducing it at his 60th-birthday concert in New York's Madison Square Garden. He also delivered a heartfelt rendition at "The Concert for New York City" at Madison Square Garden on 20 October 2001. The concert was meant primarily as a tribute for family members and fellow workers of New York's Fire and Police and Emergency Medical Services departments, who had been participating in the ongoing recovery efforts at the demolished World Trade Center complex following the terrorist attacks of 11 September 2001. John dedicated the song to the emergency workers and their families, as well as to New York City. The song was also used in the film Almost Famous, in a scene in New York City, highlighting the loneliness of Kate Hudson's character, who overdoses on quaaludes and champagne. The song was used in the finale of the American version of Life on Mars. It was also used for the bridal dance in the final episode of the TV series Brothers and Sisters entitled "Walker Down the Aisle". A more upbeat sequel to the song called "Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters (Part Two)" was recorded about 15 years later for John's album Reg Strikes Back. Cover versions *Branford Marsalis' jazz/hip-hop fusion project Buckshot LeFonque covered the song with jazz vocalist Frank McComb for the group's self-titled album. *Ryan Adams (duet with Elton John) in 2002 on the television show CMT Crossroads. *Mandy Moore covered the song on her 2003 album Coverage. *Heart covered the song on their album Seattle Live. *The Indigo Girls recorded a version of this song which was included on their 2005 CD 'Rarities'. *Judith Durham recorded a version for her "Mona Lisas" album which was also produced by Gus Dudgeon. *Matthew Morrison sings this song in duet with Elton John on his album Matthew Morrison in 2011. *Two covers of the song appeared on 2018 John and Taupin tribute albums. A rock version by The Killers was included on Revamp: Reimagining the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin and a country version by Maren Morris was included on Restoration: Reimagining the Songs of Elton John and Bernie Taupin. References External links *Lyrics Category:1972 songs Category:Elton John songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs about New York City Category:Songs with music by Elton John Category:Songs with lyrics by Bernie Taupin Category:Song recordings produced by Gus Dudgeon Category:1980 singles